Retazos del Tiempo
by Victoire I. Lupin
Summary: Es un momento, un suspiro, un retazo del tiempo, un fragmento de historia... pero al final, esos minutos son los que hacen nuestras vidas merecedoras de ser vividas.
1. Esta vez sí

**Personajes: **Tonks / Lupin

**Genero:** Romance.

**Esta vez sí**

Siempre había sido lo mismo. Bastaba simplemente que ella gustara de alguien para darse cuenta de que esa persona no le correspondía. No importaba cuanto cambiara su aspecto, cuanto cambiara ella, nunca en la vida fue correspondida. Con el paso de los años, ella creía haberse resignado a nunca ser amada. Su plan de vida había cambiado de encontrarse a su príncipe azul, alguien que la amara por siempre, a encontrarse a alguien que sintiera aprecio por ella. Quizás, el amor llegaría con los años.

Se creía convencida de aquellos. Se podría decir que lo estaba, Hasta que llego él.

Él, con su sonrisa tranquila; él, con sus palabras amables; él, con sus ojos deslumbrantes; él, con la calma de su andar. Él, él era su príncipe azul.

No podía evitar sentirse atraída, ellos dos se complementaban. Él era la paz, ella era la alegría. ÉL era el susurro, ella era el ruido. Él era blancos, negros y grises, ella era rosas, verdes, amarillos, azules y rojos.

Él era todo lo que ella no esperaba en un hombre, sin embargo, ahora solo esperaba que el la quisiera a ella.

Y ya no importaban las diferencias, que podían causar unos años de diferencia, que podría pasar si el no tenia dinero, que le peligro correría si el la protegía, que importaba si el peligro era él.

Pero esta vez no se dejaría vencer. Seria difícil, pero lo lograría. Lucharía por el. Tonk iba a conquistar a Remus. Ella se ia a convertir en la señora Lupin. Por que esta vez ella sí estaba enamorada.


	2. sometimes dreams are not just dreams

Abrió los ojos y miró a su derecha. Cerró sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas. Los abrió otra vez, esperanzada. Pero a su derecha no había más que su roja cabellera cubriendo la almohada. James no estaba. Todo había sido un simple sueño.

Los ojos de Lily se encandilaron, el sol de la mañana brillaba intensamente. Sin mirar, busco un vaso de agua en la repisa más cercana. Recogió su mano al sentir un leve pinchazo y al hacerlo botó el vaso derramando su contenido por todas partes. Se dio vuelta para ver al causante de que su alfombra estuviera mojada.

-"Una rosa"- pensó –"entonces…"

- despertaste amor- escucho una voz en su espalda – Ah! ¿Por que el suelo esta mojado?

Se voltio para ver como James sacaba su varita y realizaba un sencillo hechizo, dejando el suelo totalmente seco.

-La rosa…- Dijo ella, mostrándole su una pequeña mancha de sangre en el dedo- El agua cayo cuando me pinché con la espina-

- Savia que debería haberte traído un clavel, pero pensé que una rosa sería mas romántico-

- No te preocupes, no es nada amor- añadió al ver la cara de preocupación de el joven – Te digo, ni siquiera duele-

Pero James ya tenía su mano entre las suyas, y lentamente acerco sus labios y beso la herida.

-Listo Señora Potter ¿se siente mejor?- dijo James.

-Señora Potter…- susurro Lily –Señora Potter… ¡SEÑORA!- Grito sobresaltada- no… ¡no fue un sueño!

-Cariño ¿Segura que estas del todo bien? Por que si quieres puedes acostarte un rato-

Para sorpresa de James la respuesta de Lily fue un dulce e impulsivo beso.

Por que en ese momento Lily entendió todo. Mejor dicho, vio todo. El vestid de novia doblado, arriba de una silla, el ramo de flores en una repisa, el traje de James por todo el suelo. No entendía como había sido tan ciega.

Después de todo Lily estaba feliz, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Por que nada de lo que ella había creído soñar fue un sueño. Todo fue realidad. Ella se había casado el día hace solo unas horas con James Potter, el hombre de sus sueños.

-Podríamos comernos el desayuno, que estos panques que te prepare se enfrían, y francamente se ven delici…- Pero antes de terminar de hablar su esposa lo había callado con un beso. Y a James ya no le importaba si los panques se enfriaban.


	3. While the raindrops threatened to fall

**Personajes: **Teddy / Victoire

**Género:** Romance y amistad.

**While the raindrops threatened to fall...**

Era evidente que estaba empeñada a camuflarse entre los árboles, mientras el cielo sobre su cabeza amenazaba con empezar llover en cualquier instante, pero él apenas lo noto. Ella era más importante que esas trivialidades.

La rubia y larga cabellera le cubría el rostro, pero la cabeza gacha, los casi imperceptibles temblores, y el hecho de que estaba completamente sola al borde del bosque prohibido, le hicieron notar que estaba llorando.

Él se acerco sigilosamente y la abrazo en silencio, mientras ella, al percatarse de que él estaba ahí, aumento la intensidad de su llanto. Ella se tendió sobre sus piernas, por lo que él pudo notar que ella llevaba guantes sobre unas hinchadas manos. Y las lágrimas seguían cayendo, mientras en el cielo contenía su llanto. Aun así, el no podía evitar sentirse feliz por tenerla así, por ser capaz de acariciar su cabello aunque solo fuera para consolarla.

---Te...Teddy… - Dijo ella, pero las lagrimas no la dejaron continuar.

---¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron ahora, princesa?

---Mi...mi...mira mis manos- Y se sacó con cuidado los guantes.

Teddy no pudo contener su exclamación al notar que las manos de Victoire estaban negras, hinchadas, grotescas y asquerosas, como si estuvieran podridas.

---Bee ¡¿Quién Diablos te hizo esto?!

---Fueron.. fueron unas chicas de tercero, de hufflepuff – dijo Victoire – creo que fue por un problema con un chico... de nuevo.

---Pero ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?

---Ellas añadieron algo a mi zumo, y después se rieron de mi frente a todos los que estaban en el desayuno- las lagrimas volvieron a brotar en sus hermosos ojos – me..me hicieron… me hicieron enseñar mis manos frente a todos, mientras que me gritaban cosas horribles- y hundió su cabeza en los hombros de Teddy.

---Bee, princesa, tranquila, es solo una poción, ya verás que Madame Pomfrey lo soluciona en 2 segundos - No podía entender como las Chicas podían ser tan crueles y envidiosas. Victoire solo tenía 11 años, era apenas una niña y no tenía la culpa de llevar esos genes Veela que más que una bendición, eran un mal para ella… "pero para mi… – no lo notaras y pronto estará todo en orden.

"¿Por qué no estabas ahí?" le había preguntado ella la primera vez que ocurrió algo así, y él no podía evitar sentirse culpable. La veía tan pequeña, tan indefensa. Era tan dulce, sabía que no era capaz de hechizar a otra persona para defenderse.

Teddy trataba de enseñarle a ser fuerte y tener personalidad, pero no lograba ver progresos.

Recordó cuando, hace muchos años, Bee había cortado su propio cabello antes que llegaran sus horribles primas de Francia, las cuales no hacían más que molestarla y hacerla llorar. Irónico fue que gracias a la sangre de Veela su cabello creció en una noche, aun más hermoso que el que antes tenía.

---Pero volverán a hacerlo- dijo Victoire- volverán a molestarme. Y si no son ellas serán otras. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo han hecho, y eso que yo llevo a penas un semestre aquí en Hogwarts.

---No pienses así, princesa, ya verás cómo se les pasará, y ya no volverán a tocarte- pero dudaba que fuera así – tu sabes que solo lo hacen porque tú eres hermosa, lista, agradable y dulce, y les gustas a la mayoría de chicos de la escuela – _"incluyéndome a mí, lamentablemente"_- y ellas no son más que horribles Trolls -Teddy logro extraer esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba de su cara, pero solo por unos segundos.

Victoire se quedo un minuto pensativa, para luego decir:

---¿Sabes? Me encantaría ser como tú… Tú puedes ser como quieras, quien tú quieras. Eres popular, las chicas te quieren, y no solo por el físico. Nadie te odia ni te hace jugarretas.

---No digas tonterías, así como eres, eres perfecta- Y se sonrojo al notar que había hablado sin pensar – Es solo que debes aprender a defenderte, a no dejar que las chicas hagan contigo lo que quieran – añadió - Y, además, la gente que importe te va a querer tal como eres.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos. Ella ya no tenía lágrimas en los suyos, tan celestes como el cielo que estaba tras esas nubes. Al notarlo, Teddy no pudo evitar que su cabello y sus ojos, negro y dorados, respectivamente, se volviera del celeste que estaba imaginando. Victoire soltó una risita, por lo que Teddy se hizo un plan de con qué debía continuar.

Y así empezó el juego que tanto la hacía reír, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Teddy se esforzó al máximo, y saco a relucir sus mejores caras, y la rutina de imitaciones a profesores y familiares solo termino cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia por fin se manifestaron.

---Entremos – dijo el metamorfomago, y al ver la expresión de "no voy a entrar hasta que imites a abuela Molly" añadió- Tienes que hacer que curen tus manos, princesa.

De mala gana, la chica accedió a entrar al castillo, mientras la lluvia caía con cada vez más intensidad.

---Gracias - Dijo Victoire, tímidamente – Por todo. Por siempre. – Y le regalo una radiante sonrisa.

Luego, en contra de todo lo que Teddy había esperado, ella se estiro para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, lo que rompió todas las sus defensas. Tuvo que poner especial empeño en no caer en la tentación de comérsela a besos en ese mismo lugar, pero el agua fría que lo empapaba lo ayudo a concentrarse. Es solo que eso era tan Victoire, y quizá era lo que más le gustaba de ella. La mágica forma que Bee tenía de seguir sus impulsos, de encantarle con ellos, de sorprenderlo, la manera inocente en que lo hacia

Y mientras la lluvia mojaba sus cabezas, Teddy le devolvió la sonrisa, esperando de todo corazón que calara hondo en el tierno corazón de Bee y la hiciera sentir todas esas mariposas que ella le provocaba.


End file.
